jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Pressed Flowers / I Won't Row (Song)
About / Info (Pressed Flowers - Viator) "Pressed Flowers" is the 2nd track of Jack Stauber's second album, Viator, released on September 18th, 2015. Lyrics 1 Take back afternoon I want to see you soon I'm on the drive (Drive, drive, drive, woo) So long, coke-head pains I am the scatterbrain The license plate on your direction-ection-ection-ection-ection-ection-ection Looking good, I'm feeling good, feeling good, feeling good, feeling good, feeling good, feeling good Living like you never could, never could, never could, never could, never could, never could, never could. Looking good, I'm feeling good, feeling good, feeling good, feeling good, feeling good, feeling good, feeling good Living like you never could, never could, never could, never could, never could, never could, never could. 2 So what does it mean? A new and dying scene Be nice in a while for you to (Leave, leave, leave, leave, ah-ooh) I won't try to be prophetic But I won't call a paramedic Go have fun 3 Ill abort the ritual I only see what I don't know But times have tried to testify 2 Reconsider having a good time Reconsider having a good time (Sit down!) I'm out working (Sit down!) I'm out mining (Sit down!) I'm out working (Sit down!) I'm out mining (Sit down!) I'm out working, I'm out mining (Sit down!) I'm out working, I'm out mining (Sit down!) I'm out working, I'm out mining (Sit down!) I'm out working Bridge When it's all about the plans I want to go back to sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep. 1 (You wanna hold it?) (It's good? Yeah.) 4 When I told you that I would last forever When I said I would never die 5 I was lying! I was lying! I was lying! I was lying! 2 (You might have an idea) (I can't remember, though) What do you normally, think of? 5 Torn down ancient Go to my apartment Find a new time to See the others aging Hide all the cotton Find a new begotten Wonder where the time went Contemplate the day spent Living on hunger I was dying Living, I wonder How I went on 3 (Hello and welcome to Side B, or track two) (This is a skit) (Oh my god) (No) 6 Bustin' through the normal days, I last awakened I never stopped to think about the less inquisite mind More unless of all Yesterday I was fine Trying to deport 2 (Take my eyes apart) 7 I don't care when she wants it, she'll see it tomorrow Never thinkin', always drinkin', television show West Virginia, academia, I will never go Time is a boat and I won't row About / Info (I Won't Row - Reviator) "I Won't Row", is the first track on Reviator, uploaded on September 18th, 2017. I Won't Row a remake of the final segment of Pressed Flowers in Jack's more recent music style. Lyrics 1 Bustin' through the normal days, I last awakened I never stopped to think about the less inquisite mind More and less of all Yesterday I was fine (Uh-huh) Trying to deport Bridge (Woah) 7 I don't care when she wants it, she'll see it tomorrow Never thinkin', always drinkin', television shows West Virginia, academia, I will never go Time is a boat and I won't row Reception / Legacy Pressed Flowers Pressed Flowers is called one his best, especially on Viator. This is for it's length and its different parts and how it all works together. I Won't Row The song called a cool remake of the final segment of Pressed Flowers. Trivia *Pressed Flowers is the longest song on Viator. *Pressed Flowers is also the longest song Jack has ever officially released. *Pressed Flowers is the 5th track played for "Viator is Here". It came with an animation of a person sleeping. *Pressed Flowers is the most viewed full-song on Viator. *I Won't Row was played in the trailer for Reviator. *There are some lyrics updates in I Won't Row. "More unless..." is changed to "More and less...". "Take my eyes apart" is removed and a "Woah" is instead added. Category:Music